In my co-pending Patent applications identified as follows:
Ser. No. 06/701,745 filed 2-14-85 for SALVE APPLICATOR;
Ser. No. 06/702,800 filed 2-19-85 for MASSAGING DEVICE;
there are disclosed various therapeutic devices in the form of massaging units wherein heated air is passed through an applicator surface to a person's skin while massaging is taking place. Vibrating means may constitute an integral part of the applicator as well as means for supplying a medicant to the applicator surface.
I have found that in addition to the excellent therapeutic results realizable by the various units described in the above applications, treatment of an area with heated air and thereafter cool air and then again with heated air and then again with cool air can also provide very beneficial results. This hot-cold application is similar to treatments wherein a person will enter a hot sauna and then a cool pool and then back into a hot sauna. Usually the heat is applied about one and one-half times as long as the cool air is applied.
To the best of my knowledge, there is presently no massaging unit or therapeutic device available which can provide for a hot and cold therapeutic treatment.